


Of Lost Jackets

by Newrose12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newrose12/pseuds/Newrose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs to do something with Rose's jacket after Donna leaves because it's mocking him, he decides to venture into her room one last time so he can put it in her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lost Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, seriously FEELS! Takes place after Doomsday (obviously) and just after Donna leaves at the end of 'The Runaway Bride'. I am a huge shipper of Nine/Rose, that is kind of why I wrote this, and to tie up the end of the Rose/Ten thing (until later of course) and tie Nine in there as well, the title makes sense once you read.

Now that Donna is gone, the TARDIS is too quiet, too empty and Rose's jacket is still slung over the railing. He doesn't know what to do, where to go, with no one traveling with him, he has nothing to keep his mind occupied and that damn jacket is mocking him.

Walking to it, the Doctor picks it up and can't help himself as he brings it to his nose and takes a deep inhale. Closing his eyes, he knows what he has to do, so he turns and starts down the hall, his steps slow and measured as he approaches what was her room. Once he reaches it, he stands and leans his head against the door, trying to convince himself to open the damn thing. Taking a deep breath, he reaches for the handle and pushes the door open and looks around.

The room is a mess, the bed is unmade, there are clothes strewn about, a pair of pajama pants are lying a foot from the hamper and an open book lies on the bedside table. Taking another deep breath, he moves forward, keeping his eyes on the closet, his only destination. He steps over the clothes, the shoes, and stands before the closet doors. He opens them and takes a moment to stare at the nearly empty closet, and he glances back, just once, before reaching for a hanger. He pulls one out and slips her jacket on it and places it in the closet, his hand lingering on it for a moment. Turning, he goes to leave the room, when something near the back catches his eye. Reaching back, he is surprised to find his leather jacket, the one worn by his former self, hanging there.

He had wondered where it went, when he returned to the TARDIS after his regeneration, he had noticed that it was missing from his wardrobe. He had asked her about it of course, he loved that jacket, but she had told him that she must have left it behind. He notices a faint scent on it and when he brings it to his nose, he can smell her there, it's faint, but it's there and he wonders how often she wore it.

Feeling tears well in his eyes he reaches back into the closet and pulls out the hanger holding her jacket and slips his over it before replacing them both in the closet. He closes the door, and makes his way back out to the hall and takes one last glance around before he shuts the door for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, what I was trying to say, if you didn't get it, is that Rose kept his leather jacket and would wear it when she missed him, though she loved Ten, I believe she still missed Nine every once in a while and the jacket helped.


End file.
